Savannah Safari Chapter 4 Quest
The series was available from until and had 6 regular goals to complete the quest series. When you finish 6th goal you will be able to play 2 bonus goals that are free for members of VIP program and if you do not have it you will need 12 clicks from friends to unlock it, or you can buy unlock for . Goals may be given with some tasks already partially completed. Quest Description: ''Alright team. We're having trouble studying the animals. We can't seem to get close. They're too scared of us. It's time we call in Stevie. He's a wild life photographer. He blends in the jungle easier than he does in the city. He can move through the jungle easily without disturbing the animals. And uh... don't mind his animal side. '' __TOC__ Unleash Your Wild Side-Part 1 '' Howdy mates! Nice to meet fellow animal lovers. Saving the Savannah are we. Count me in. Mbali, sign me up for S.W.E.E.T. '' '' Ready to go? Alright! '' Unleash Your Wild Side-Part 2 '' Neeeiiiiggggghhhhhh!!!! Don't mind me mate. Just practicing my Zebra. Making animal noises eases you into their herds you see. '' '' Hey, good news is my Mongoose friend is hale and healthy. Bad news is the soil around his place is quite toxic. '' Unleash Your Wild Side-Part 3 '' Hey S.W.E.E.T.... gather around. Look what I found out by the Chausa lake. Somebody's been dumping toxic barrels. We have to find out who. '' '' Hey, meet my pal Tito. He's a certified aerial photographer. And he'll be our go to aerial reconnaissance man. '' Unleash Your Wild Side-Part 4 '' Hi I'm Tito....squawk.... nice to meet you....squawk.....you've got a really silly hat..... '' '' squawk...nice work....nice work....Tito likes you....squawk '' Unleash Your Wild Side-Part 5 '' Tito is an amazing bird! His photos from the air are helping us study the local geography! Mbali wants us to go to a map location for some research. '' '' Good job friend! It looks like you're right at home here. '' Unleash Your Wild Side-Part 6 '' The animals are all weary of humans. We've tried very hard to keep the human footprint in the jungle small. I don't know why this is happening. '' '' Hey guys. From your samples I've found that the water table has been poisoned. And from the photos you've got we can tell some species are very sick. Let's work to resolve the situation. '' Unleash Your Wild Side-Part 7 '' Alright guys. Till we can find a fix, let's work on damage control. '' '' All ready? Lets go. Good luck and lets pray the damage isn't much. '' Unleash Your Wild Side-Part 8 '' We need to figure out where all these pollutants are coming from and fix the problem from the root! '' '' Phew! That's quite a job. We're going to start with a new plan of action tomorrow. '' Quest Gallery See Also *Quest __NOWYSIWYG__